


The Measure of Feeling

by walkingegg



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkingegg/pseuds/walkingegg
Summary: Tasha没死的设定下，TNG"The Measure of A Man"中那场“Data是财产还是生命”之辩论的后续。





	The Measure of Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> 短篇，我写东西从来都是想到什么写什么，见谅……

Data又在进取号上度过不平凡的一天。这一次不是宇宙异相，不是全息甲板，也不是疾病传染，而是得以留了下来。

 

“你是个睿智的人，我的朋友。”莱克从会议室的椅子上站起身，对Data说道。

“目前还不是，长官，但是有了你的帮助，我正在学习如何成为真正睿智的‘人’。”Data模仿着人类微笑的神态回应道。

“作为补偿，我是不是应该让你学会怎样赢下一场牌局？刚好，现在娱乐室是空的……”

会议室舱房打开的声音打断了莱克的话，随后塔莎便站在舱门前，“长官，希望我没有打扰你们。”

莱克的目光扫过门前然后又瞥向Data，停顿了一秒。“完全没有，上尉。我猜你是来找Data的？”

“是的，中校。”她的双手交叉放在身前，试图掩饰心中的局促不安。

“当然，那我就不打扰你们了，反正我要回去准备今天的报告。”莱克笑着向塔莎点头，然后非常“识相”地将整个会议室留给自己的两位朋友。莱克可以想象到他们之间有很多话要说，在今天的听证会中，塔莎作为证人的出现改变了整个辩论的走势，也正是因为她的证词，才让自己了解到他们之间非同一般的关系。他稍稍收起眼睑看向Data，微笑着仿佛在说“ _看来要有另一个人来教你如何成为更好的人了_ ”，随后便快速地走出了会议室。

 

“Data，”

“上尉，”

两个人几乎是同时开口的。

塔莎无奈地抿了一下双唇，“好吧，你先说。”

“上尉，我想感谢你今天在听证会上为皮卡德舰长提供的帮助，这也帮助了我。”金黄色的双眼轻轻眨动了一下，正如他感到不解时的一贯神态，“不过我的确有一些疑惑，希望得到你的解答。”

塔莎预感到他接下来问的问题一定和今天发生的事情有关，虽然在听证会上作证是她主动要求的，但是现在她却有点担心他又会问出什么奇怪的问题，“什么疑惑？”

“在我们都从水分子的影响中恢复之后，你对我说的原话是，‘我只会说这么一次，这件事从来没发生过’。”Data模仿着塔莎当时的语气，他将这一切都记得很清楚。“按照我的理解，你指的是我们之间曾经发生过的亲密行为，你不希望再提及此事，所以我从来没有对任何人说过这件事。可是在今天听证的盘问环节中，你却主动将这件事作为证词说了出来。你的言语出现了前后矛盾的现象，我对此感到不解。”

 _果然是个难以回答的问题。_ 塔莎心里想。她调整了一下呼吸，然后回答道，“Data……这不是矛盾……该怎么说呢？假如不是因为这场辩论，我可能也不会说出这件事。”

Data微微向左侧过脑袋，准备听她继续说下去。

“很显然我们之间曾经发生的事让法官相信你有能力去学会人类的感受，去参与人类的生活。如果我不说出这件事，那么皮卡德舰长可能就少了一条重要的论据，那样就会更难说服法官。”塔莎耸了耸肩，“然后你可能就不会有机会还站在这里问我这个问题了。”

“嗯……”金黄色的眼珠左右转动一圈，只过去了不到半秒的时间，“根据我的计算，如果没有你的证词，那么有44.13%的概率使得皮卡德舰长无法说服法官。所以为了提高让我留在进取号上的可能性，你对自己的行为做出了改变？”

塔莎微微张口似乎欲言又止一样，她想起了几个小时之前在听证会上当她说出自己曾和Data有过亲密关系时在场几个人的震惊神态，这在当时给了她“乘胜追击”的动力，一切都是为了让Data能够留在进取号上。而她现在只得尴尬地一笑，“要是在之前，我可能希望这概率能更低一些。”

Data微微侧过脑袋，似乎在试图判断对方话语中的情绪，但是最终他的大脑也只能把这句话当作一句陈述来处理。“我的确还有很多需要学习的地方。那么，上尉，你刚才想对我说些什么呢？”

“Data，我和顾问谈过，她认为我应该和你谈谈我的感受。说实话，我感到……有些后悔。”塔莎张开双手在空中划过一个半圆，眼神躲闪着，无奈地不知道该如何把这个问题向他解释清楚。

“后悔，指对以前没有做的事情或不该做而做了的事情感到难以释怀，心中感到埋怨和懊恼。上尉，你是在后悔出席听证会？”此时的Data比以往的任何时候都更希望拥有感知情绪的能力，这样一来，他所感受到的或许会是一种叫做愧疚的情绪。

“哦，不是，天呐，绝不是！”

Data侧着头，等着她继续说下去。

“是我主动要求出证的，因为能让你留在这里比任何事情都更重要。”塔莎长叹了一口气，眼睑稍稍压低而认真地说：“Data，我之所以感到后悔是因为我必须要在那样的环境中才能把我们之间发生过的事说出来，一切都是因为你可能要离开了，要变成任人摆布的实验品，而我不得不提起这些事是为了避免这些。这种……被迫使着去做些什么的感受，直到现在还会让我感到不舒服。你能理解吗？”

“根据你所说的，我推断，我所引发的事情使你受到了伤害，但是却帮助了我。我很感谢你为我做的一切，上尉。”Data微微努起了嘴唇，每当他遇到疑惑时就会这样，“但是我的确不能理解你的后悔情绪。”

“不，受到伤害的人不是我！”塔莎的语气急躁了起来。

“可是你却感到后悔？我希望我也能理解这种情绪，可是我感受不到。”

“哦，相信我，这种情绪可不好受。”塔莎轻轻摇了摇头，“在水分子事件的那天晚上，很多舰员都做过一些令他们后来感到尴尬的事，而这是因为病毒的影响，错不在我们自己。卫斯理后来为自己捣乱的行为道过歉，狄安娜也偶尔用那天她做的事情开玩笑，安全部的很多同事都在私下里把问题解释清楚了……但是我们，我从来没有和你谈过这件事，没有认真考虑过我们的关系会不会因此而改变……而是一味地逃避这件事，反而要等你遇到困难的时候才要当着那么多人的面说出来。”话已至此，塔莎能感觉到自己的脚趾几乎抓牢了鞋底。“令我感到后悔的，是我曾经的逃避，而不是为你作证。因为我是受到水分子影响的人，而你是因为我才受到了影响，所以在某种程度上，或许我曾经伤害了你？轻视了你？”

话音落下之后是片刻的安静，Data的内部计时器只走过了1.24秒，而对于塔莎而言，这段时间却十分漫长。

“实际上，我不会感受到伤害，上尉。与之相反，正如我在听证会上说过的，我们之间发生的事令你对我而言有了特别的意义，某种程度上，你帮助了我学会如何在行为上更接近一个真正的人，这对我很重要。我熟悉人的行为流程，但并不熟悉他们彼此取悦之后的应该做的事，例如你所说的交谈。如果交谈可以让你不再感到后悔，那么我随时可以陪你，比如现在。”Data一边说着，一边拉开桌边的椅子示意她坐下。“更重要的是，现在没有病毒的影响因素，所以你之后或许不会感到后悔。”

塔莎有些尴尬地摊开手，然后终于大声地笑了出来，“Data，你总是像个孩子一样地看待这个世界……谢谢你。”她感到了瞬间的轻松，但是并没有坐下。“我是说，会议室大概不是适合谈这些事情的地方，为什么不去全息甲板呢？我相信我们能找到一个合适的‘餐厅’。”

Data想是在思索着什么一样点了点头，“那是更好的选择。”

 

两个人一起离开了会议室，走进电梯。“二号全息甲板。”Data向电梯发出指令，在电梯门关上的那一刻便缓缓侧过目光看向塔莎，“那么，上尉……你现在是否会感到不开心？”

Data突如其来的发问反而让塔莎困惑起来。“不开心？当然没有，相反我能把自己的感受说出来，反而感到很舒畅。”

“我以为你之所以不愿意提及那件事，是因为那会让你感到不开心。可是考虑到这件事已经被人所知，我认为你感到不悦应该是符合逻辑的反应。”Data的目光始终聚焦在她的脸上。“但是我希望你能开心。”

“虽然我大概没那么多愁善感，但是我该说，你很贴心，Data。”塔莎扬起双眉同时张大了眼睛。

“为了学习人类相处的方式，我研读过许多人类的文学作品，但是我发现不同作品中人们应对相似场景的表现也截然不同，而我现在无法确定什么才是适合你的。”

无声应对的片刻之中，塔莎侧身仔细端详着对方的说话时的样子，他的语调明明平乏无味，眼神也与平日一样认真却单调。但或许是因为他正在用对人类情感少的可怜的了解来支持她，更重要的是，他们可以彼此支持，这可能是一种机遇或者启示？她自然地笑了，“也许就像今天在法庭上说过的那样，你不仅是被编程为模仿或取悦人类的生化人，你会尝试感受人类。”

“但是我还无法切身体会到人类的感受，不过这的确是我正在学习的，上尉。”

就在此时，电梯门打开了。

“那为什么不再进一步地尝试一下呢？”塔莎平静地说。

Data应声点头，随后又疑惑地蹙起眉心，“尝试什么？”

塔莎将双手背在身后，佯作十分严肃地挺直身体，走出电梯前往全息甲板，头也不回地对身后跟上的人说：“把接下来发生的事当成一场约会。”

Data疑惑地蹙起眉心，他发现对方的行为总是出乎他对人类的行为预测。“上尉？”他跟了上去，正在他刚要说些什么的时候就看到塔莎回过头，对他说：“ **而且这不是病毒的影响。** ”


End file.
